digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Biyomon
Girl Shiki |n1=피요몬 Piyomon }} Biyomon is a Bird Digimon. Part of its wings have grown to look like arms, and it is able to dexterously operate them and use them to grip objects, but for that reason it is poor at flying through the air. It usually lives on the ground, but when danger draws near it escapes by flying away. However, since its flying ability is on the same level as Patamon, it sees Patamon as its rival. Its dream is to someday become Birdramon, who can fly freely about the sky, and it seems it doesn't want to become Kokatorimon, who cannot fly at all. As its personality is to be brimming over with curiosity, it loves to peck at the head portion of Tanemon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/06-ha/piyomon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Piyomon] Attacks *'Spiral Twister' (Magical Fire): Attacks with ethereal flames. * : Attacks foe with its claws while chirping. * : Pecks foe rapidly. * : Drills foe with beak. *'Double Fire' Design Biyomon is a pink bird with arm-like wings, a feather mane, a red beak, blue eyes, blue stripes on its crest, blue borders on two of its head feathers and its tail feathers, yellow legs, and red claws on its wings and feet. It wears a metallic ring on its left leg. Etymologies ;Piyomon (ピヨモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the Japanese version of the series. *'Ja:' . Japanese onomatopeia for tweeting. ;Biyomon Name used in the English localization of the franchise. *Similar to Japanese name. Possibly a mistranslation, due to the similarity between and . Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Digimon Adventure (PSP game) Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers In lines 10 and 19, Biyomon digivolves from Yokomon and can digivolve to Birdramon with a Digi-Egg equipped or Airdramon without. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Biyomon card, titled "PF TA Plus III", increases a Digimon's TA by 6. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Frontier Some Biyomon appear at the Autumn Leaf Fair during both the 's visits. Digimon Data Squad Digimon World Data Squad Digimon Fusion During the battle against in the Human World, some Biyomon are among the many Digimon Mikey summons from the to form . Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Biyomon is a fighter capable of digivolving to Birdramon then Garudamon. Digimon Racing Biyomon is one of the racers. It is capable of digivolving to Birdramon and de-digivolving to Yokomon. Digimon World Biyomon is found in Gear Savanna. When you first meet Biyomon it will run away from you and every time you do it it will run again. The aim is to corner it between you and Your Digimon. It gives up and goes to the City to work in the item shop (the big one). Biyomon digivolves from Tokomon, and can digivolve into Airdramon, Numemon, Kabuterimon, Birdramon, Unimon, Sukamon, and Kokatorimon. Digimon World 2 Biyomon digivolves into Airdramon, Veedramon, Saberdramon or Birdramon depending on stats. You can find a Biyomon in Meditation Dome and another in File Island. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Biyomon card is #029 and is a Rookie level Fire-type card with 510 HP, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Spiral Twister": inflicts 350 damage. * "Violin Attack": inflicts 170 damage. * "Turbo Pecker": inflicts 130 damage, and attacks first. Its support effect is "Boost own Attack Power +200." Digimon World Re:Digitize Digimon World Re:Digitize (manga) Digimon World Re:Digitize: Encode Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Digimon World DS Biyomon digivolves to Birdramon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Biyomon is #032 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Technical-class Bird-species Digimon with a resistance to the Wind element and a weakness to the Thunder element. Its basic stats are 99 HP, 113 MP, 71 Attack, 53 Defense, 60 Spirit, 73 Speed, and 18 Aptitude. It possesses the Speed 2 and Hard Rock 1 traits. It dwells in the Limit Valley. Biyomon digivolves into Birdramon or Saberdramon. In order to degenerate into Biyomon, your Digimon must be at least LV8. Biyomon can DNA Digivolve to Aquilamon with Dorumon. Biyomon can be hatched from the Sky Blue Digi-Egg or Cloud Patterned Digi-Egg. Digimon World Championship Biyomon can digivolve from Yokomon pass time and can digivolve into Airdramon with 6 Battles and 20 Dragon AP, Birdramon with 20 Bird AP, Saberdramon with 20 Darkness AP or Akatorimon pass time. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Piyomon is #031, and is a Rookie-level, MP-type, Bird-species Digimon with a resistance to the Holy element and a weakness to the Thunder element. It possesses the Luck and Curiosity traits. It dwells in the Patch Prairie. Piyomon digivolves from Tokomon and can digivolve into Birdramon or Kokatorimon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Piyomon, your Digimon must be at least level 10. Piyomon can be hatched from the Sky Egg. Digimon Masters Biyomon is an obtainable mercenary digimon. It digivolves into Birdramon at LVL 11, Garudamon at LVL 25 and Phoenixmon at LVL 41.Ornismon can be unlocked as a Burst Mode at LVL 65. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Chick Digimon Category:Bird Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon